


tangerine highlights and everything nice

by ivylikeveins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, just my boy sho blowing kageyama's brains out quite literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylikeveins/pseuds/ivylikeveins
Summary: In which Kageyama's busy studying, Hinata's bored as fuck (and just as horny), interactions escalate and now Kageyama's favourite highlighter is broken; bright orange ink flowing freely down his fingertips and disappearing once it reached a soft mess of the same vibrance, completely camouflaged.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 366





	tangerine highlights and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> you might be thinking hey, this is way too long to just be a pwp but honestly this is just 4k words of pure porn. this is just the filthiest sloppiest juiciest shit I've ever written and I'm not even sorry for it  
> kageyama talking dirty and being damn good at it is my kink btw :)

The orange one had always been Kageyama’s favourite. 

He only used it to highlight definitions. The pink one would go for titles. He would underline subtitles with red ink. And the yellow, of course, was to highlight the important bits. 

Call him weird, but he was an organised man. He had a certain colour coding system in his brain while he sat on his desk and studied textbooks as thick as his desk itself for hours and hours. 

But he never could understand his specific like for the orange Stabilo. 

“Baby, are you done yet? I missed you,” Hinata called, pouting. He was lying on Kageyama’s bed, thin limbs spread over dark sheets, absend-mindedly scrolling on his phone as he stretched his right leg to reach him and nudged Kageyama’s side with a single small foot. 

Kageyama’s eyes never left the page as he muttered an answer under his breath. “How can you miss me, Sho, we’ve literally been together the whole day -and, in case you haven’t noticed, still are, by the way.” A definition. He reached for the orange highlighter to uncap it. 

Kageyama felt his boyfriend sit up by the rustling of his sheets. “I have not, actually. You’ve been with your stupid books all day, not me,” he grumbled, accusingly throwing a pillow to the side of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama paid no mind to it as the softness hit him and fell to the ground, unfazed, which seemed to frustrate Hinata even more. He traced the tip of the highlighter on top of the first word. 

“What, are you jealous of my thick textbooks? You can’t stand the way I stare at them for hours?” Kageyama mumbled, the words barely able to leave his dimmed lips as most of his attention was still focused on his studying. 

Hinata whined. “What if I am? Kageyama, please, I’m so bored-“ He let his weight drop to the sheets again with a soft thud, accompanied by his displeased whine. 

Kageyama grabbed the yellow highlighter and uncapped it. “Okay, just hold on- promise it’s not gonna take much longer. I’ve only got like, uh-“ He found the page he had marked as the end of the chapter he had to study, and counted the pages left. “About, um, 25 pages. I think.” He started trailing the yellow highlighter on an important line.

Hinata didn’t seem too pleased by the new information. “WHAT? 25 pages? Are you kidding me?” 

“Nope. I love you, by the way.” He was startled by another pillow to his side and this one was aimed for his arm, which the hand attached to said arm was still highlighting the sentence, and ruined the perfect yellow line Kageyama had drawn. He turned to face Hinata with a force that might’ve snapped his neck off on other circumstances, his eyes wide. 

“What the fuck was that for?!” 

“I thought you loved the books, not me!” Hinata sent another pillow flying Kageyama’s way. He missed. 

“Wha- I don’t love the books, what?” Kageyama reached for his Tipp-Ex to fix the mess Hinata created on his lovely textbook. 

“That’s what you just said to me! You wanna stick your dick in the pages as well, as they’re so thick, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama paused and slowly turned his head to face Hinata. He was met with an adorable pout, soft brows furrowed and big eyes dimmed to what seemed like to form a glare -which, to be honest, wasn’t quite working. His bright hair was messed up as he was lying on the bed just seconds ago, contrasting the dark grey of the bedding and somehow looking even more vibrant. He was so fucking cute.

Kageyama snorted. “Is that what all this is about? Are you horny?” He just sometimes couldn’t with Hinata, honestly. 

Hinata’s voice went a few octaves higher as he shouted. “W-what?! No! I- I mean, yes, but that’s not what it is!” Kageyama raised a brow as he watched the prettiest shade of pink start to dust over cheekbones already graced with freckles. _Cute._

“What is it about, then?” 

Hinata let out an overly exaggerated groan, and once again let his weight drop to Kageyama’s mattress with an overly-dramatic thud. “Ugh, never mind. Go back to your book.” 

He did so, and he could actually study in peace for another five minutes. He was so concentrated that he didn’t hear when Hinata got off his bed and trailed behind him. Kageyama jumped slightly with surprise when small hands came to rest on his shoulders. Oh. Okay.

He didn’t mind that, but soon Hinata had craned his neck to start leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses on his neck. 

Kageyama groaned and bent his neck back to rest it on Hinata’s shoulder. “Hinata, please, I need to get this page done by tomorrow.” 

Hinata shushed him, whispering sweetly against the skin of the underside of Kageyama’s jaw. “Shh. Don’t worry about me. Don’t get distracted, continue.” 

Kageyama did not trust this one bit. Though, he certainly couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the way Hinata’s soft lips warmed his jaw and neck, so he continued reading. 

That is until Hinata slowly fell onto his knees. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’re you doing.” Kageyama scooted his chair back to scold him as Hinata smugly fit his small frame in between Kageyama’s knees, right under his desk. Kageyama inhaled a sharp breath when small hands started rubbing his knees, then trailed on the path of his thighs. 

“C’mon, baby,” Hinata never broke eye contact as he traced kisses on Kageyama’s thigh over his sweatpants, each kiss getting his damp lips closer to his crotch. “Let me make you feel good.”

Kageyama grit his teeth. “No, Hinata, I need to -ah,” his voice trailed off when Hinata placed a hand right on top of his crotch, slowly massaging as he let his head drop on Kageyama’s thigh, rubbing his cheek there as big eyes watched Kageyama dreamily. He was so fucking cute, fuck. 

“Yea? You need to what? Study?” A mischievous grin spread over Hinata’s lips and Kageyama felt himself throb. Hinata must have felt it too, as his grin widened. “No one’s stopping you. Please, proceed.” He leaned his face to continue kissing Kageyama’s thigh and stroking his hardening cock through the thin article of clothing at the same time. Kageyama bit back a groan. 

“Come on, Shou, this is not fai-“ He forgot what he was saying when Hinata started mouthing his now fully hard cock over his grey sweatpants, never breaking eye contact. Fuck. 

He pulled off just to start nuzzling his face onto it. “You were saying?” 

Kageyama wanted to wipe that little shit-eating smirk off his face. He reached down and ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, pulling the locks that have fallen on his eyes back and behind his ears. He gave a small thrust of his hips to lightly rub himself on Hinata’s lips, while keeping his head steady with his hand.

A grunt escaped past his lips and clenched teeth. “You gonna swallow me, baby?”

HInata let out a breathy giggle, victorious. “You’re so easy”

“…shut up.” He felt the tease of his heartbeat almost beating at his ears with excess amount of blood -which wasn’t rushing to his cock as if unless he got a hundred per cent fully rock hard at this exact moment he would _die,_ Jesus fuck- rushing to rest on top of his cheekbones. His fingers started to move softly where they rested on top of silky curls, lovingly rubbing the scalp and pulling out the most adorable little hums out of Shouyo.

Kageyama groaned and grunted while Hinata continued leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over the crotch of his sweatpants, leaving blotches of darker shade painted with his spit -which, what the fuck, could he please, like, hurry up? Shouyou was sat on his knees, comfortably sandwiched between Kageyama’s thighs and happily nuzzling and wetting the fabric to his liking, enjoying himself and _taking his time_ as if Kageyama wasn’t just fucking losing his shit up there to just get his cock drenched by a pretty, hot mouth. Shouyo’s, preferably. And then down a throat, hopefully, but baby steps. 

_Don’t think about babies right now, what the fuck._

He let out the heaviest sigh of relief when Shouyo worked the hem of his sweatpants, then hooked the tips of his small fingers inside the waistband of his black boxers. Kageyama shuddered with the warmth that radiated to his navel from the slightest contact of skin from Shouyo’s fingertips and felt his abdominal muscles contract with excitement. Shouyou followed the movement with his heavy-lidded eyes, and Kageyama was once again glad that he didn’t eat the last Reese’s cups in the fridge and instead did an extra hundred crunches. He sighed, petting Shouyo’s silky locks with a gentle circle of his thumb, and sunk back on his chair to become more comfortable and spread his knees a little wider. Shouyou snuggled even closer in response to the provided space, and traced his thumbs over the waistband of Kageyama’s boxers. 

He raised a soft brow. “Calvin Klein?”

“Obviously,” Kageyama scoffed, offendedly. What did Shouyo think he was, _an amateur?_

“Neat.” A pleased smirk lifted the corners of his full lips, defining soft cheeks. 

Kageyama was about to answer but his attempt was cut off with a deep, deep groan when Shouyou finally pulled his rock hard dick out of the confines of his briefs and gave him two slow pumps. He sighed, leaning his head back until it rolled to the side to rest on his shoulder, his lids heavy and gloomy eyes never leaving Shouyou through raven lashes. 

Shouyou’s right hand continued slowly jerking him as his left gently stroked the inside of Kageyama’s thigh, nearing his crotch with every pat. 

Without breaking eye contact, Kageyama found a moment where Hinata’s face was closer to the wet tip of his dick and lifted his hips, startling Shouyo and smearing drops of precum on his glossy pink lips, because, Kageyama was many things but a patient man wasn’t any of them. He gently tugged Shouyo’s head forward, trying to get his mouth hot and wet and all over his angry cock as soon as possible which he needed so desperately. 

“Sho, c’mon. C’mon, baby.” Hinata laughed, but without warning, dived in to envelop the head of Kageyama’s cock fully with his full lips stretched beautifully around it, and gave a harsh, wet suck. Kageyama threw his head back with a startled moan as Shouyou started sucking to the earnest, letting out the prettiest sloppy sounds. Kageyama groaned.

“Yeah, that’s good. Fuck- that’s so good.” His voice was unfamiliar even to his own ears -deep and velvety and just a husky rumble as praise after praise poured out of his mouth uncontrollably. “Just like that, shi- fuck fuck _fuuck._ ”

Kageyama felt it as Shouyou’s tongue licked and circled over his slit, flicking and tasting and ruining Kageyama’s sanity. When he was satisfied with the head, he pulled off slightly with a harsh suck and a beautiful pop of skin leaving wet skin. Amber eyes met piercing ice clouded with arousal as they both caught their breaths; he was close enough that Kageyama could still feel his sweet little pants hot on his cock and making it twitch approvingly, but far enough for the single string of saliva connecting the red tip of his cock to soft, soft lips be apparent. 

Kageyama swallowed the excess saliva pooling in his mouth. Hinata looked so fucking good like that.

“Good?”

Kageyama panted. “Fucking amazing.”

“I can tell, you’re leaking so much. ” Hinata bent his neck and licked a long, sweet line from the underside of his base to the tip, collecting the single drop of precum that had trailed off, then licked his lips, adding to the white that was already there. _Fuck._ “How’re you doing with your studying, by the way? Nuclear physics, was it?” He flashed a grin up, perfect pearly white teeth winking beneath those lips Kageyama was so in love with. ”Maybe you should teach me, sounds interesting.”

__

Kageyama looked at him blankly as Hinata’s eyes shone even brighter from where his neck was bent again to leave open mouthed, sloppy kisses all over the shaft. 

__

“Can we do the talking later, please? I can’t believe you’re -ngh- asking me about nuclear science when you’ve got a mouthful of dick-“ Kageyama was cut by his loudest groan yet as Hinata Shouyou, without any warning or anything, decided to shove his dick deep, deep down his throat, humming low around his cock. “Oh my _God,_ Sho.”

__

For a while it was just Hinata slurping up whatever he could fit in his mouth, tongue and throat; humming around the hard flesh to keep himself from gagging and small hands working what he couldn’t fit, and Kageyama- 

__

Kageyama was just fucking having the time of his life, man. 

__

He had his left hand grip so tightly around the arm of his chair that his knuckles turned white and the other hand gentle but steady over soft locks, urging and guiding Shouyou’s movement and pace. He wasn’t even trying to be quiet anymore, wasn’t even aware of the sounds he made through the thick fog of pure ecstasy drumming in his veins. Hinata didn’t seem displeased by it, though, as every time Kageyama let out another groan, he would moan himself. 

__

Even though Shouyou was humming to keep himself from gagging, the rapid convulsion of the back of his throat couldn’t be helped when Kageyama couldn’t restrain his hips from rutting sharply up the wet heat he was surrounded with as the hand in his hair pushed Shouyo’s face down. 

__

“Sh-shit, ah, sorry-“ It felt so fucking good, but choking Hinata on his dick to death wasn’t on his plans tonight. Not exactly, at least. “You- you okay?” 

__

Kageyama only then realised just how into Hinata was to this when he didn’t pull out to answer, just tapped his thigh as a signal to continue. His eyes glossy, as he kept-

__

As he fucking kept looking up at Kageyama with that big, innocent gaze, holy shit. That was just not fucking fair, man. 

__

“Mm-h, baby?” Kageyama’s tongue felt too thick and heavy in his panting mouth as he watched Hinata work his cock hot and wet like a good boy though lidded eyes and his head resting on his shoulder. 

__

Hinata hummed while he traced a thick, pulsing vein running through the underside of Kageyama’s shaft, tracing his dripping tongue over it. “Hm?”

__

He swallowed as his initial request in mind felt too -embarrassing and vulgar and _lewd_ for Kageyama to actually voice it. “N-nothing, never mind-”Hinata sighed as he pulled off of Kageyama again, gentler this time. He dragged his left palm over Kageyama’s thigh whilst the other stroked the hard flesh, up and down, wet and glistening now with how much Kageyama had leaked. _Fuck. That’s embarrassing._ “Kageyama, tell me. What do you want me to do?”

__

“D-don’t worry- _hah_ \- ‘bout it- “ He ran his tongue over the dry roof of his mouth, texture like sand paper because of his rapid heavy-breathing. 

__

Hinata continued leaving wet kisses all over his leaking cock, smiling beneath the skin. _“”Yama…”_

__

The fucking _mewl,_ the _purr_ was sweeter than any sort of chocolate or caramel or honey and just like liquid fire, a new wave of ecstasy burned its way through Kageyama. He had never been a strong man towards such sweetness. He brought his forearm over his eyes to hide with a groan but he didn’t know what from, his elbow creasing at his temple as warmth _flooded_ his whole face.

__

“Sh- shit. Fuck- Shouyou, my-“ He shut his eyes tight with embarrassment, his next words spoken quietly like a whisper. “m-my balls, Sho, can you-?” Without any more wait, Shouyo trailed his mouth from the inside of Kageyama’s thigh and reached the base of his cock, and then _took a single ball into his mouth with a wet squelch._

__

A (quite embarrassing) sound tore his lips apart, and Kageyama traced the tip of his tongue over them as he pet Hinata’s hair again.“Fuck, you-you’re gorgeous. S-so -perfect-“ 

__

He loved the sweet, small whine his boyfriend gave underneath him. 

__

“ _Ah._ Let me fuck that pretty mouth, yea? You want that, baby?” Even though the small sucks and licks were, uh, _enjoyable_ as fuck, the coil of heat low in his navel had started to tighten and Kageyama couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to finish.

__

“Please let me have you, Shouyo. You- fuck- I want you _so bad._ ” Each word was emphasised with a pant or groan or everything and anything in between as he let the silky words flow freely through his lips with a slightest pleading edge. 

__

_Desperation._

__

Shouyo’s defined brows made the prettiest arch and he half-hummed half-moaned as a form of answer, again, not parting to form actual words. Kageyama fell in love with him all over again at that exact moment. 

__

Kageyama wet his lips. “C-can I hear you say it, _hah,_ baby?”

__

Hinata whined, protesting, but the way the vibrations felt through his dripping cock was delicious to Kageyama. He reached down to trace his thumb over the tense corner of Hinata’s soft lips, stretched around his cock in a pretty o and wiped the drool that had collected there. 

__

“Please? For me?” His murmur sat heavy on his lungs. 

__

Hinata pulled off then, wet and loud; wiped his own mouth with the back of his hand and turned his gaze towards the floor. The prettiest shade of dusty pink started to pool over the skin stretched over the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones, and he had the _audacity_ to look embarrassed. “… please fuck my mouth, Tobio.” It was so, so quiet that Kageyama had to physically concentrate in order to decipher the words. “S-spill - _hah _\- all over my tongue and right down my throat, please, I-I want it so much,-“ Shouyou raised his gaze to lock eyes with Kageyama’s clouded ones, stil panting. “Give it to me-“__

_____ _

Kageyama was a dead man. 

_____ _

“J-jesus. O-open up, baby.” He took a hold of Hinata’s jaw with one hand as it fell open, and wrapped the other around his shaft to guide the thick flesh into his willing mouth. “Ah, that’s a good boy. You’re doing so well.” He let out a deep, deep groan as he watched his cock disappear between full lips completely with small rolls of his hips, like tides. “So fucking good.”

_____ _

It didn’t take long until Kageyama was reduced to a wet, panting mess with sweat glistening on his neck and hips rapidly (and a little rougher than he’d like but he couldn’t control himself) thrusting in and out and in and out and in, because he could not keep more than half a millisecond out of the delicious warmth of Hinata’s mouth. It was like breathing at this point, honestly. 

_____ _

His fingers twitched from where he was white-knuckling Hinata’s hair beneath his palms, and it must’ve been painful but Shouyou looked like he paid no mind with expression blissed out, just sitting there, nice and wet and pretty, letting Kageyama take what he wants and patiently waiting until Kageyama gets himself off using his mouth, _just like a good boy._ Kageyama swore under his breath.

_____ _

“I-I’m gonna-I’m gonna come, Sho-get off- seriously-“ His shaky hands tried to gently pull Hinata off of his dick, but like a fucking vacuum, he wouldn’t move. Shouyou just slapped his thigh, saying _no, do it._

_____ _

“J-jesus, that’s so fucking hot- I- _hah_ -“ A guy, no, Shouyou not letting his dick go and basically begging for him to come in his mouth? Hello, wank material. 

_____ _

“Swallow it all, yea? Hah, -Can you do that for me, baby?” Suddenly, Shouyo let out his loudest moan of the night and Kageyama watched, in shock, as the beautiful amber of his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Kageyama glanced down, and _holy fucking shit._

_____ _

There was a small pool of milky white liquid all over the floor tilings, just next to Hinata’s purpling knees and one of his hands wrapped limply around his softening cock. Hinata had just _came._ From _sucking him off._ Hinata had been _jerking off_ while he _blew Kageyama’s brains out._ Kageyama just couldn’t realise because of his own unbelievable pleasure blinding him.

_____ _

“H-holy shit.” The sudden image hit Kageyama like a goddamn truck. Fuck that, a fucking _bulldozer._

_____ _

“Ah, _damn it._ ” He gasped continuously and he was groaning and Shouyou was vacuuming his dick off and he threw his head back and his vision blurred and his heart started pumping pure, godly ecstasy within his veins and all over his shaking body as he came in thick, hot spurts, filling Shouyo’s mouth to the brim. Despite Shouyou’s cute efforts at trying to swallow everything Kageyama had to offer, he still felt pearly droplets pouring out of the corners of his lips. 

_____ _

Kageyama felt Shouyo licking his softening cock clean while he rode through the aftershocks, head tipped back and trying to catch his breath. 

_____ _

_Holy fucking shit._

_____ _

He hissed as Shouyou’s gentle fingers left feather-light touches over his oversensitive cock while tucking it back in his briefs. “Sorry.” Kageyama lolled his head to rest on his shoulder again, facing Shouyou as he giggled. “You came so much.” 

_____ _

“How are you so fucking amazing at giving head?” His voice felt rough through his throat, heavy and soft like a mumble. 

_____ _

Shouyou’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled again; big and white and soft and Kageyama couldn’t help it when he leaned down to scoop Hinata in his arms and gently dropped him in his lap. In his post-orgasm state he felt too warm and fuzzy and cuddly and clingy so he just enveloped a warm Hinata in his arms and nuzzled his hair, exhaling a big sigh as he closed his eyes, the soft stands tickling his nose. 

_____ _

It almost felt like Hinata’s voice was inside Kageyama from how close they were when he spoke again, huge grin evident in his chuckle. “You still wanna stick your dick in that textbook?” 

“Oh wow, you’re hilarious, too. You know, it’s nice to get your mouth shut like this sometimes.” He left small kisses all over Hinata’s hair and temple. 

_____ _

“Wish we could get yours shut, too, you know.” He dropped his voice deeper, a sad attempt at imitating Kageyama’s. “‘Oh, you want me to fuck your mouth, baby? Yea? Say it for me?”

_____ _

Kageyama groaned and hid his face deeper into Hinata’s curls.“Oh my god, shut up or I will never set to you again.” 

_____ _

Hinata giggled again. _Cute._

_____ _

Kageyama sighed, continuing his nuzzling. “I love you so much.”

“Said every man on Earth after getting their brains sucked out of their dicks.” Despite his sarcasm, he raised his face to gently kiss Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama raised his hand to softly rub Hinata’s cheek, but paused when Hinata had a weird expression. 

_____ _

“Woah, what happened to your hand?” Kageyama turned his palm so it was visible to him too, and-

_____ _

“Oh- OH MY GOD, FUCK!” He almost dropped Shouyou from his lap as he quickly searched for a tissue from the top of his desk, panicked, while also trying not to smear any of the neon orange highlighter ink dripping from his fingertips anywhere. 

_____ _

He must have been holding the highlighter while he came, because he’s _a massive idiot,_ and probably broke the pen with the intensity of his orgasm. He was about to face-palm when he remembered the fucking ink coating his palm and _screeched._

_____ _

Shouyou never stoped giggling and laughing as he was being shaken continuously in Kageyama’s lap while his panic made him ridiculously rapidly search for a tissue to clean. 

_____ _

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny- It’s all over your hair now I - shit- I’m so sorry - don’t worry, I’ll clean you up-“ Fuck fuck fuck _fuck, Kageyama, way to ruin the mood._

_____ _

“Haha. Where, though? I don’t see any on my hair-“ He grabbed Kageyama’s phone which was resting on top of his desk next to his calculator and opened the camera app to give his face a once-over. “Oh! There it is, it’s quite hard to pick out ‘cos it’s, like, the same colour as my hair.” Kageyama paused. _What?_

_____ _

“No it’s not.” Pfft. How ridiculous. 

“Is so!”

_____ _

“Are you colourblind? The pen is like, orange, and your hair is like -like-“ He struggled to find the correct word, until he decided to settle on the perfectly descriptive one, “ _different_ orange.”

_____ _

Hinata laughed and grabbed the tissues from Kageyama’s hand and started to clean his palm for him. “Oh my God, you’re so dumb. I love you so much.”

_____ _

“Not the same colour, though.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

_____ _

There was no point in studying any more now that his favourite highlighter was gone (which, mental note, he really needed to buy another one), Kageyama thought. It certainly had nothing to do with the sweet, small piece of sunshine warmly nuzzling him. Not at all. 

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> I ate the last Reese’s cups instead of Kageyama because I’m FAT SHIT 
> 
> if you liked this, please check out my other kagehina fic, [Solar Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054884/chapters/55140745)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> do you want more of this filthy trash lol lmk in the comments!! I wanna talk to y'all :D


End file.
